


The Formula

by SKayLanphear



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftermath, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, dad-drama, it'll be a good time, sorceress-drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKayLanphear/pseuds/SKayLanphear
Summary: Following Ultimecia's defeat, the world is left in shambles. While he'd like to step down and simply take orders, Squall--or Commander Leonhart--knows he has a responsibility to remain and do all he can to put things back together. Rinoa, meanwhile, has to deal with her newfound abilities and the side-effects they're causing despite her efforts to control her power. And were that not stress enough, President Loire has some news of his own that he has to break, which might be just enough to push Squall over the edge. Tensions are high, the pressure is on, and, despite it all, a threat they'd thought had been taken care of might be lurking just beneath the surface.





	

As it would turn out, even when you went to the trouble of saving it, the world didn't stop spinning for you.

It would have been wishful thinking to assume that it would, which was why Squall didn't indulge in such fantasies. For a few days following their return from the time compressed "dimension," he'd forcefully ignored the responsibilities gnawing at the heels of his thoughts. But the party the night before was like a finale. Following, the real world would come knocking. Well, Squall intended to meet it at the door.

Latching his belt, he shifted the shoulder guards of his SeeD uniform—making sure everything was pristine and in place—before he turned from the mirror. With his gunblade on his hip, he headed out of the dorm and into the early morning gloom. Pace quick, he made his way around the Garden and to the elevator. He didn't come across a single soul as he did—it was still far too early after such a late night. The lack of students was relieving, the quiet calming his nerves some as he headed up to the third floor office.

Headmaster Cid had asked the night before that they have a private discussion that morning. Which Squall had somewhat expected. With the sorceress issues put to rest, it was only logical that the runnings of the Garden change. And as far as Squall was concerned, the sooner such discussions were out of the way, the better off he'd be. He never did well being left to his own thoughts for too long. Action was always preferable.

Stepping out of the elevator, he only spared the windows overhead—which were dim with the beginnings of the sunrise—a few second's look before her went around the lift shaft that shot up out of the floor. The office sat open behind, Cid's rounded form silhouetted before the glass on the far side.

Coming to a stop about a meter before the desk, Squall paused to consider if he should say something, only to have Cid turn to him a second later.

"Good thing I came so early," Cid started, a soft smile on his face. "I knew you wouldn't waste any time."

Ignoring the comment, Squall stood straighter and put his hand to his temple in salute, before taking it upon himself to decide to relax. Yes, Cid had left Garden, but years of repeating the same motions over and over were still ingrained in Squall's psyche.

"Probably best to get this business out of the way as soon as possible anyway," Cid went on, rounding the desk until he could lean back against the edge. Facing Squall directly, he looked his student—the Commander—up and down, before taking a huffing breath.

"The world's in shambles, Squall," he started. "All the Gardens are in disarray, the Republic of Galbadia is leaderless and facing rebellions on all sides, Esthar is battling the lunar cry and trying to recover from the damage it's already done.

"But let's start small," he went on. "Balamb Garden first, hmm?" Pushing himself away from the desk, he clasped his hands together behind his back. "You've done well, Squall. Phenomenally, even. You and your friends—comrades—you're heroes. The news is hitting the press already and by this time next week, everyone in the world will know your name."

"Wait, what?" Squall couldn't hold his tongue upon hearing such a declaration. While he knew he and his friends had done big things, he'd thought the situation to be relatively under wraps, at least as far as the public was concerned.

"Something had to be said," Cid explained. "The world is on a precipice and your story might be what pulls it back. People are scared, they need reassurance. And, right now, I think you're the only one that can offer that."

"I don't understand. What was said?"

Cid took a deep breath. "A lot of the press was curious about you—about this Commander that seemed to come out of nowhere and who took charge with such furious support from his peers. So I started at the beginning—with your SeeD promotion onward. Of course I was careful to leave out anything unsavory or that would be detrimental, but, otherwise…"

"You said…" Squall's head was spinning. What did this even mean?

"The world needs a hero, Squall. And you're the only candidate we have."

"You didn't even ask my permission."

Cid raised his eyebrows skeptically, which caused Squall to purse his lips in frustration.

"It would have gotten out one way or another. Better now than on terms that couldn't be controlled. Interviews were done of me, as well as your friends. Exempting Rinoa."

His _friends_ did this?!

"We decided it was best not to tell you. Give you a few days to relax before getting back to business." He did sound apologetic, but Squall wasn't sure if he cared. Really, he'd known that what he'd wanted was probably unreasonable. To just go back to being a regular SeeD, told what to do. Not forced to think about every decision he made and every word he said. But he was getting the feeling that, what he'd wanted and what he'd _expected_ aside, he was in for something totally different.

Putting is focus on the floor, he gripped the hilt of his gunblade and took a deep breath. "What does this mean then?"

Cid sighed, leaning back on the desk again. "I am an old man, Squall. The world I'm from is incomparable to what lies ahead of us now. And I know that, whatever it is, I'm not strong enough to be a big part of it." Squall looked up quickly, but remained silent. "Even when the Garden was functioning as expected, on routine, I was hardly a capable leader. I was alright until things got tough, at which point I fell apart."

And forced Squall to shoulder a burden that shouldn't have been his to bear.

"Even if I were to come back as Headmaster, the students wouldn't have faith. And the world wouldn't trust me. Not when they have you."

Squall ground his teeth together, trying to calm his tumultuous thoughts to little avail. "I'm only eighteen," he said stiffly. "I became Commander because I was given no other option. I don't know how to run a Garden." Or anything else. How could he be headmaster when most of the other SeeDs were his seniors?

"Well, I hardly think you'll have time for the day to day running of the Garden," Cid replied, barely smiling. "I think Xu and Quistis are more than capable there. But Garden as a whole is going to have to be put back together—Trabia and Galbadia included. Trabia's headmaster is dead, Galbadia's gone and unfit—like myself. And though they're staying above water now, they're going to be asking for aid. Just like the Republic of Galbadia, just like Esthar."

Because Balamb was the only combat force out there open to help—the rest were all far more broken and weighed down.

"Someone is going to have to lead—to be an influence in getting things back on track."

"What right do I have to be that person?" Squall snapped, before taking a deep breath in order to calm himself. Or try to.

"You are the only person, Commander. The world needs a leader now more than ever. I know you don't want this, but that is, perhaps, what makes you all the more qualified. Those who do the most good aren't those that seek power, but those who have power thrust upon them unwillingly."

Rinoa flashed only quickly through Squall's thoughts. Followed shortly by President Loire.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Squall asked. "Edea told you." Told him of the circle in time. Of him meeting her and explaining his mission. That was why, when he'd expressed disinterest in most subjects aside from combat, Cid has always taken a personal hand in guiding him toward a focus in global studies and politics. He'd defended singling Squall out by claiming he showed promise as a gunblade specialist, but that'd only been an excuse. One that Squall was only then understanding.

He'd been molded into the "Commander" from the very beginning.

"I didn't know exactly what would happen," Cid replied. "But I did know you were special. Even without Edea's say, that much was clear."

"I'm only… this way because you two decided I should be." An endless circle—as if to ask which came first, the egg or the chicken.

"Does that really make a difference?"

Squall turned his head to the side. No, he supposed it didn't.

"You are the Commander," Cid went on. "When an anonymous survey was taken two days ago by those in Garden, you received overwhelming praise from faculty and students alike. President Loire has only good things to say about you, to put his approval lightly. And even General Caraway, who you should keep in mind is battling for power in Galbadia, expressed positivity about your position and hoped to work with you again soon.

"I realize it's a lot of pressure, Squall, but the world needs you. And I know that's not fair-"

"It doesn't matter," Squall interjected coldly, refusing to meet Cid's gaze. "I know what this means now." Even if he couldn't imagine the consequences quite yet. "So what does that make me?"

"It makes you Commander of Balamb Garden, the most mobile and potentially powerful military force in the world right now. It makes you, as of today, the most powerful man in the world."

And, yet, he felt all the more like a child.

"Where does Rinoa fit into all this?"

Humming thoughtfully, Cid resituated himself against the desk. "Rinoa is… well, she's the most powerful woman in the world. She has Edea's powers, she has Adel's powers, she has Ultimecia's powers. She is, by all rights, the most powerful sorceress in known history."

"And I'm supposed to be the hero that saved the world from the tyranny of sorceresses." How was he supposed to be that and claim to be Rinoa's knight as well? The jobs seemed contradictory in every manner imaginable.

"You are the hero that saved us from Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia. Rinoa, too, played a major role in that."

In other words, that was how her position needed to be painted. _Not_ as the most powerful and terrifying force in the known universe, even if people would come to that conclusion on their own.

"I realize you're in a difficult position. Your situation isn't completely hopeless, however. President Loire holds no Sorceress aggression, seemingly, and General Caraway is Rinoa's father. Whether he takes power or not in Galbadia, that could also be worked to your advantage."

"Yes, her military father in junction with her history as a violent rebel—that will go over swimmingly."

Cid chuckled. "I didn't say it would be easy. You, and her, will have to make some difficult decisions—come to terms with where your loyalties lie and where you're going to put your influence. You have a lot of options, which, perhaps, makes this all the more difficult." Standing, he came up and placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. "You've got a level head on your shoulders and friends that love you—don't lose sight of that. Even when things seem at their hardest, they'll be there. Above all, hold on to that. Everything else will come with work and time."

A nice speech, but one Squall wasn't in any attitude to appreciate. His life as he'd known it—before all this sorceress nonsense—was over. No easy task taking orders and lying low. He could, of course, just leave it all behind. Abandon everything the same way those who _should_ have been doing his job had done. But he couldn't. For all his griping, he didn't want the world to fall apart any more than it already had.

And if he was in a position to do something, wasn't it his responsibility to do so? Even if, with every fiber of his being, he wanted to turn away and forget it all?

"This is why I have faith in you," Cid murmured, drawing Squall's attention his way. "Because you want so desperately to be rid of all this. There's nothing that wards off corruption better."

Because if he was someone different, he could go too far. He could become something terrible and powerful and no one, especially with Rinoa at his side, would be able to stand in his way.

The mere idea sent a shiver up and down his whole spine, stomach twisting with nausea.

"Where do I start, then?" he asked.

"Only you can answer that question."

Gee, that was helpful.

"Edea and I will be here for the time being, but I fear we won't be of much help beyond sorceress matters." In other words, that was the only reason they were sticking around. "Most everything else is outside my wheelhouse."

Squall sighed, only to then hear the dinging of the elevator reaching their floor. A few moments later, three pairs of feet carried Nida, Quistis, and Xu in through the double doors. As soon as they were in sight, they stopped, straightened, and saluted.

They didn't relax as Squall had, instead remaining stiff and at attention. Which was a first since Squall had become Commander (Zell's report aboard the Ragnarok aside). Had they planned this? He looked back at Cid, but that was useless.

They were waiting on him. They were saluting _him_.

How had he gotten himself into this mess?

He looked them up and down just a moment longer, before speaking. "At ease."

And they _obeyed_. Why was this happening to him?

Right, he needed to stay on task, not fall prey to his own thoughts. There'd always be time for brooding and regret later. But what did they want him to say? Why were they even there? Should he know? Best to remain vague. "What's the situation?"

He ignored the way Cid chuckled behind him.

"No different from yesterday," Xu replied, hands clasped in front of her. "But we expect there will be changes soon."

Right. That was his job, wasn't it? They weren't there to tell him anything, they were there so he could tell _them_ what to do.

If only to make matters worse, Dr. Kadowaki came off the elevator a second later, bearing witness to his struggle with all the rest.

"Of course," he finally managed to get out, looking between them. They watched silently, eyes trained on his own—their weight heavy with every breath they took and each pound of their hearts. Things Squall couldn't hear, but that he was abruptly hyperaware existed. "Right…" Another deep breath.

He could do this. More importantly than his faith in himself (or lack of it) was the faith _they_ all had in him.

He didn't want anyone to depend on him, but it was long too late for that. Best to let some sentiments die, he supposed.

One step at a time.

"Quistis, the Garden needs to be put back on routine. With the exception of the students and faculty still recovering from combat, I want _everyone_ back in classes and on schedule as soon as possible."

"It's the middle of a semester," she said simply. Not to reprimand, but merely to remind.

"Yes, well… I'd imagine you know more about the workings of such things than I do."

"Perhaps," she replied strategically, Squall already feeling as though he were failing. "But whether that's true or not, others need to understand where such instructions are coming from."

Right. They didn't have titles. They _did_ , but they weren't official. So what would Quistis be? Headmaster? The position sounded almost too powerful and could come into conflict with his own, should other's begin to inquire. Which would likely just make things more difficult. She was coming to him asking for orders, after all, so that meant he was, like, the head… person? Right?

Commander. He was the _Commander_.

"Of course," he agreed. "With Headmaster Cid's input and… Xu's assistance, I'll write up official… titles today."

She nodded.

Silence.

Squall tightened his hold on the hilt of his gunblade. "You'll be the Dean from here on out," he decided, waiting for some kind of backlash.

There was none. Quistis nodded again.

"Right…" Keep the ball rolling. "Dean Trepe, you'll be charge of all domestic student and faculty affairs, which will be expanded upon… soon. Until then, act as you deem most appropriate."

Moving on. "Xu, your strategic experience will be helpful both domestically as well as outside Garden. You'll be the Garden Director and you'll work between both Quistis and I. Today, however, I'll need your assistance here in the office. I'll also need… Selphie Tilmitt brought up to speak with me as soon as possible."

She nodded, taking it all as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nida, you're in charge of the Garden's Mobility Force. As of now… you're the only participant." Nida smiled, but said nothing. "That will change soon enough, but until then, you're in charge of moving the Garden as well as any needed maintenance. You report directly to me, so that makes you… Captain." That sounded about right.

"Thank you, Commander." He bowed his head slightly.

"I assume that the Garden is in full working order as of now?"

"Yes." Nida nodded. "Ready to move out whenever the order is set."

"Good. Quistis, check to be sure we have no stray students in FH outside orders. If there are, don't discipline them, but be sure they get back to their posts as soon as possible. Once you've determined that all students are aboard," he turned to Nida, "I'll give the order to head north tomorrow morning. Trabia Garden isn't recovering well and those who survived their tragedy have been waiting for aid long enough." They'd wanted to rebuild the Garden on their own, but Squall could see just as well as anyone how impossible that was going to be.

"Yes, Sir." Nida was, by far, the most enthusiastic.

"Dr. Kadowaki." Squall turned lastly to her. "I expect your services will be required. Xu will arrange a meeting with you to discuss supplies and what you'll need." He put his attention back on his new director. "I also want to be sure the Garden is prepared to support these students in all other ways necessary, be it food, classes, etcetera. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd like to have these numbers by noon today. Enough time has already been wasted."

"Of course," Xu agreed.

A pregnant pause fell on them all, Squall uncertain what to say next. Was he supposed to order them directly? Or…

"All fine ideas to get things going," Quistis eventually said. "But what is priority as of this moment?"

Right, a schedule.

Blinking, Squall took a moment to organize his thoughts. "Okay, so, first, Xu," he nodded in her direction, "Get me Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, and Zell Dincht, in that order, for separate meetings this morning as soon as possible." Pulling a pad of paper out of her pocket, she began to write. "I also want a report on the Garden's financial standing—put that at the top of your list, as well as any official documents and emails that are in need of immediate attention."

"Anything that is not in Xu's archive is likely in my official inbox," Cid interjected. "I'll assist you in accessing it."

Squall nodded and continued on. "I know this doesn't leave you much time, Xu, but I'd like to meet about the Garden's stock early this afternoon. If you need more time to get figures together, then let me know, but we can't leave FH until that information is known and rectified. I'd also like Nida to sit in on this meeting, as you're very familiar with the locals and will more appropriately be able to get us anything we're lacking. I'll be open to the council of all of you this afternoon, so organize between each other and come see me once you're satisfied you have everything. When that's done and Nida is aware of what we need, I'd like you, Xu, to stay and assist me in drafting position descriptions and titles for us as well as a few others.

"Quistis, I'd like to meet with you later this evening about the status of the school, once you feel you've gotten stats on our situation. And sometime—either today or tomorrow morning—I'd like a private meeting with you, Nida.

"The office is open all day despite any meetings going on, so if something needs to be addressed right away, please let me know." He'd apparently be holed up in paperwork almost all day.

Quistis cleared her throat. "What about Sorceress Rinoa?"

Right, _that_. Not Rinoa herself, but the official designation.

"I'm considering the situation at present," was all he offered on the subject. "So, for now, do not concern yourselves with it."

They all nodded, saluted, and waited for Squall to say "dismissed" before they dispersed.

Once they were gone, he slumped some inside himself and released the tension he hadn't realized had coiled up through his whole body.

"It'll get easier," Cid assured, patting him once again on the shoulder. "You're doing well—starting small."

It didn't feel very small!

"So! Emails, hmm?" Cid gestured to the desk—one that had always been there, but that Squall had never made of point of sitting at. It was clean of papers and the computer fastened down on the corner had the audacity to look dusty. "I've organized everything so as to be easy to navigate, with Xu's help of course." Which would in turn help Squall once she was back in the office. "But none of the emails have been checked and, well, with the turmoil recently, there's not even been an executive assistant here to filter anything." Cid's previous assistant was a SeeD that had been injured during the battle with Galbadia Garden. And NORG's henchmen certainly weren't around to keep things in line anymore.

Somewhat wary, Squall paused to stare down at the glass desk, the clean, crisp look doing nothing to comfort him. Yet, like any battle he had to inevitably fight, he pushed his nerves aside and approached. Fingers skimming the glass surface, he swallowed hard before lowering himself down into the chair. Sharing only a quick look with Cid, who smiled, he then pressed the button to boot up the computer.

A few seconds of silence ticked by while they waited, Squall staring down at the desk before words finally came to him.

"Are you sure I'm qualified for this?" he asked quietly, not daring to look up at Cid, who stood beside him. "I did my best when I had no other choice, but when…" He took a deep breath. "When Rinoa was in danger, I didn't think twice about leaving. I just walked away from everything."

"Hardly." Cid chuckled. "Garden was in no immediate danger, Edea was powerless. Come now, Squall, and tell me, honestly, if Garden had been at all threatened during that time, would you have left?"

He already knew the answer, which didn't make him feel the least bit better. Of course he'd have stayed and done his duty, but where did that leave Rinoa in his list of priorities?

"I understand some of your position, Squall. You know that. I built SeeD with Edea knowing there was a chance the very thing we were creating would be her end. And it wasn't easy, leaving things in your hands and knowing what was coming. But there was always one thought that kept me going through it all—that helped me reason with my situation."

Finally sparing Cid a glance, Squall waited.

"If I was the one in charge, then was that not the best defense for my wife? If an order to end her life was to be given, as it was, would it not be better that I be the one to give it?" His smile turned sad. "No, being in charge didn't guarantee Edea's safety, and it can't solidify Rinoa's, but is it still not the best defense? Besides," he reached out and laid a hand on Squall's shoulder, "you're much smarter and more capable than I ever was. Whatever solutions are to be had, you'll be apt to find them."

Such faith. Everyone had so much faith in him. Squall didn't get it. What had he ever done to earn such trust besides take orders and perform above average? What good was the highest SeeD exam score when it came to dealing with and making decisions about things that could potentially affect the whole planet?

What did everyone else see in him that he couldn't?

"Now then," Cid went on, directing their attention to the computer. "To business. Aside from checking my emails, we'll have to set you up with an account of your own and send it out to all contacts who had mine…"

The rest of the morning was spent in learning and explanation, despite the weight in the back of Squall's head that only seemed to get heavier and heavier as the day wore on. There were issues upon issues to be dealt with, however, and he couldn't afford to be subject to his own council.

He and Cid worked through emails and names and dates for another hour and a half before they were interrupted. Not that the interruption was any relief to Squall. True, he'd come to enjoy the presence of his friends, but in those moments, that wasn't who they were. He was the Commander and they were his subordinates. It was time for business—for a necessary façade instead of the open desperation they'd worn for months.

Or maybe that was simply what it felt like to leave one's childhood behind.

"Reporting in, Sir," Selphie said, she, Irvine, and Zell all saluting as they came to stand before the desk. Rejecting the urge to sigh, Squall shared a nod with Cid before the older man excused himself to the lobby outside.

Both Zell and Selphie were in their SeeD uniforms, while Irvine remained the outcast. Still, that made him no less a part of their mismatched brigade.

"Good," Squall decided, standing and rounding the desk a second later. "At ease." Like the others before them, they relaxed on his command. "I'm glad you all came, but I'd intended to speak to you all individually."

"Oh…" Zell blinked stupidly. "I mean, Xu said somethin' about that, but we weren't sure…"

"I know, it's not how we've usually done things," Squall replied, waving his hand dismissively. "But with Ultimecia gone, we have to put the world back together again. Which means we all have our own roles to play." Silently, the three before him straightened some, as if what he was saying was actually important.

Maybe it was… He didn't mean for it to be.

"You've more than proven yourselves as worthy of my trust. As all of you apparently knew," he eyed them sharply, "I've got some work to do. But I'll need help to do it."

"We'll do whatever you need us to!" Selphie replied quickly, slamming her heels together. "We want to help!"

"I know." Squall waved her down some. "There's a lot that needs to be done and you each have specific skills and positions that could help with that. Which means we're all going to be on our own missions for a while." A metaphor he found to be rather depressing.

"Therefore, lone discussions," Irvine supplied and Squall nodded.

"I'd like to speak with Selphie first," he decided. "You're welcome to wait or go, but I'd like to speak with you all before the morning is up."

"We can wait," Zell said, pumping his fist enthusiastically. "I'm ready to be doing somethin' different."

Squall nodded, Zell saluting one last time while Irvine tipped his hat before they removed themselves from the room. Once he and Selphie were alone, Squall gestured to the set of couches in one of the corners before the windows. Two sofas with a glass coffee table between them. Selphie practically skipped over before plopping down, Squall placing himself across from her shortly after.

"So what's up, Com _mander_?" she said the title in a sort of sing-song voice.

"As soon as Garden is restocked and ready to leave, we're heading north," he started, cutting right to the chase. Not like his friends expected any different. "To Trabia Garden." His statement sobered her immediately, seriousness dropping down over her expression. "Galbadia's forces are in disarray at the moment, but once someone pulls it all back together, we don't know what they'll do. Or even how Esthar will react." It'd been Galbadia, after all, that had brought the destruction and ruin of the Lunar Cry down on Esthar's head. "The world is unstable, which means we can't afford to be weak in the face of it. And I don't mean that as an implication of impending conflict. However, Trabia is vulnerable and I don't want to see Garden as a whole," the organization itself, "fall because we weren't attentive to the needs of our fellows.

"If everything goes as I hope, we'll be leaving FH tomorrow. I don't know how Trabia has fared since we were last there, but emails were sent to Cid asking for food and medical supplies a few days ago. Which can't bode well."

Looking down at the table, Selphie shrank a little inside her own shoulders.

"And that's why I need you," he went on, his statement drawing her attention back his way. "I don't want to merge Trabia and Balamb—not unless that's what the students of Trabia want—but I am prepared to offer aid and shelter until something can be done to get Trabia back on its feet. However, that's going to require a certain degree of attention that I don't think I'll be able to wholly give. Not with… everything else going on."

"I'll do it!" Selphie volunteered. "I'll help."

"I don't want you to just help, I want you to be in charge of the whole project. If there's anyone who can bring people together and get others to work in tandem, and think outside the box, it's you." She'd more than proven that since they'd begun working together. "I don't know what Trabia is going to need and I'd imagine it will require more than simply our presence to get it back up and running. I've already been considering the reconstruction and see no feasible way of reclaiming what was lost, not exactly as it was. Which leaves the people of Trabia with decisions to make. Whether they want to let Trabia go, whether they want to rebuild it as something new, or another idea else."

"The Gardens were all salvaged from Centra, right? They're Centran technology." Hence, the unexpected flight ability. "If that's true, then couldn't we look into other Centra ruins to see if there's something to repair Trabia with? Or maybe even replace it with something similar?" Another mobile shelter.

"If that's something the students of Trabia want, then I'll do all I can to support it. But I'm putting you in charge of discussions with them. And while I know you have loyalties to Trabia, you are also a SeeD from Balamb and have to keep both in mind."

"I can do that." She nodded vigorously. "You're my Commander, Squall. I know that. But thank you so much for thinking of Trabia." She blinked rather rapidly for a moment, Squall pursing his lips uncomfortably until she got herself under control. "With our help, we can make Trabia strong again. Stronger than before, maybe."

"Maybe." Frankly, Squall's main objective was to get them back on their feet not only so Balamb didn't end up rushing to their aid, but because he hoped to form closer alliances. Granted, Gardens were all supposed to work together to begin with, but recent developments had caused generous rifts between some of them. Before he did anything, he wanted to repair as much of that as he could. Not only for the sake of Garden, but for the safety of all those who did and _would_ find a home within their walls.

The remainder of their time together was spent discussing the people of Trabia, their programs, and other topics related that Squall needed to be more educated on before getting involved. In the end, Selphie left with permission from him to get a team together and begin planning what little she could. With far more on her plate than when she'd originally come, she switched places with Irvine.

 _Irvine_. A topic Squall knew had to be handled carefully despite any friendship he could claim with the other man.

"So what can I do for our Commander?" Irvine asked once they stood across from each other before the desk. He smiled in that lazy, all-knowing fashion he was known for, which only solidified for Squall that the sniper knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"You don't have to answer to me, you know that," Squall replied, leaning back against the desk as he did. "The sorceress mission is over, which means any contract you may or may not have had with us is terminated."

"Such harsh words," Irvine lamented dramatically, having the nerve to place his hand on his chest. "You'd throw me away so easily?"

Squall waved off his attitude before continuing. "You're a student from Galbadia Garden. Under normal circumstances, it'd be expected that you'd return there."

"Under normal circumstances," Irvine repeated.

"As of now, we don't even know where Galbadia Garden is or what state it's in following Sorceress Edea's occupation. If it's condition is still salvageable, I would assume the Galbadia government will lay claim on it."

"That's a safe assumption," Irvine replied shortly.

"Despite Galbadia Garden's close relationship with the Galbadian government, the Garden itself was still an independent entity, correct?"

"I suppose. While Galbadia Garden did filter students into the Galbadian military, part of the draw of it was its separation, no matter how thin. If someone went to G-Garden and did well enough, they could, theoretically, transfer to Balamb and become a SeeD." Which offered the most freedom as far as their options.

"Just as graduates from Balamb could transfer to G-Garden if they took an interest in a more formal military." Each Garden had its own specialty. Trabia, while smaller, was focused on interests more outside the military realm and was a place those who didn't excel in combat could retreat to. Galbadia was more staunchly military—run less like a school and more like a camp. It offered more career routes, but was also a gathering place for those unable to excel otherwise—those who had little choice _but_ to join a military. Whereas Balamb was known for the elite SeeD mercenary force. If one excelled at combat, they were sent to Balamb to become the best of the best. All three Gardens exchanged students accordingly, but due to their positions had formed alliances outside each other.

"Before we go any further with this conversation, Irvine, we need to establish what you want to do," Squall continued. "You're registered to G-Garden and, therefore, ultimately answer to them. And if that's what you want, then that's where you'll eventually go—once we figure out Galbadia Garden's status. However, if you were interested in becoming a SeeD, that would be an entirely different situation."

"But… SeeD's don't specialize in firearms…"

"I think an exception could be made this time. Besides, there've been petitions for years from students wanting to change this rule. And as I was allowed an exception when I wanted to train with a gunblade, as was Seifer, I'm hardly in a position to denounce your skillset."

"You really mean that?" Irvine asked quietly, looking far more subdued than Squall was accustomed to. "I could stay here if I wanted to? I could become a SeeD?"

Squall furrowed his eyebrows. "Well… sure. I'll have our side of the transfer papers written up and once we figure out who's in charge of Galbadia Garden," if _anyone_ was, "I'll get the official release. And I can vouch personally for your immediate promotion to SeeD status."

"You really think they'll just let me go?"

A tickling of concern seeped up through Squall's thoughts. "I don't… understand what you mean."

"It's been happening for years," Irvine replied bitterly, removing his hat and wringing the edges between his fingers. "Students at Galbadia would train and become the elite, only to have their applications for Balamb rejected. Instead, they were put up in the military, while those less qualified were filtered to SeeD. It became a sort of game, pretending not to be good enough to be elite but also too good to be defaulted to the military anyway. And even then, accepted applications to Balamb have dropped every year."

Which was the exact opposite of how it was supposed to work. Galbadia specialized in mechanical weapons and technology to make up for what some students lacked in physical prowess, while those who excelled were supposed to go to Balamb for more intensive training.

"Galbadia's been monopolizing Garden students," Squall established. Which meant that G-Garden's ties with Galbadia were tighter than he'd thought, while ties between Gardens were thinner. Garden was supposed to be a separate identity—a neutral training facility.

"I'm not saying the transfers that got to Balamb weren't worthy," Irvine went on, "but they weren't the best. I knew the chances of getting to Balamb were low, so I picked up sniper skills in the hopes that I'd get a good spot in the military…"

Squall waited.

"But… after coming here… I don't want to go back. There's a reason Balamb was what people aimed for, even if Galbadia has made that goal harder to see these days. Besides," he smiled again, though the expression was far more honest than previous, "all my friends are here. And you."

"Me?"

"You have to understand, Squall. The Galbadian military is rampant with corruption. We took orders, but we never really knew who they were benefitting or why we were carrying them out. It's been… nice, having a leader I can trust. Someone who's not just going to throw my life away without a second thought."

Uncertain how to respond, Squall remained silent for a moment, once again registering a heavy weight in the back of his head. Yet, despite that, there was some relief too. Finally, someone was offering a reason for their trust in him, even if he wasn't totally confident he deserved it.

"If you don't want to go back to Galbadia, then you won't," Squall found himself saying despite any lingering doubts. "You'll become a Balamb SeeD, I'll make sure of it." One way or another. Besides, he couldn't fathom that the placement of one sniper was going to be a concern for Galbadia in the current situation. Hopefully he'd just be able to file the paperwork and be done with it.

"Thanks, Squall," Irvine said quietly. "I meant it, what I said all that time ago. About snipers being loners. I know I don't quite give off the same attitude you do, but… I was kind of tired of being alone. Galbadia Garden doesn't exactly encourage close relationships."

"No, I'd imagine it doesn't."

"You'd have done really well there," he joked, winking.

"I know," Squall agreed, tone dry. "A pity I ended up here instead."

Irvine laughed, replacing his hat on his head as he did. "Yeah, what a job, Commander."

What a job, indeed.

"I know you weren't present for the official occupation of Galbadian forces in G-Garden," Squall moved on, "but how do you suppose most of the students felt about it?"

"Depends on the students." Irvine shrugged. "I mean, I doubt any of them were overly thrilled with a sorceress occupation, but that doesn't mean they'd all react the same. In a more, uh, underground sense, the students at Galbadia were divided up into two groups—military track and SeeD track. Of course, most SeeD track kids knew they wouldn't get to Balamb, but it said more about their loyalties than anything else. Military track tended to be the ones that were more supportive of Galbadian influence, while SeeD track were more against it. I can't say how military track felt, but I know for certain that SeeD track students were against occupation. Most of the students that came to our side or that we met when we infiltrated were probably SeeD track." Which included the ones that had smuggled their way onto Balamb Garden during the head to head battle.

"I see." Squall took a deep breath. "That Galbadia had more influence over G-Garden than I realized could be problematic. Like I said, Galbadia will probably lay some kind of claim on G-Garden, but knowing how deeply rooted their sway was could make fighting that harder than I thought."

"Galbadia shouldn't have any say in the matter," Irvine replied, voice somewhat dark. He must have been a SeeD track, Squall decided. "You're the Commander and in charge of Garden—you're the one that gets to decide."

"I'm the Commander of Balamb Garden," Squall corrected.

"That's not how a lot of people see it. You ousted the sorceress from G-Garden and led the charge that beat Galbadia. The Galbadian students here in Balamb are already loyal to you. Not only that, but everyone knows Cid Kramer was the original founder of Garden and that he was the one that promoted you. If it's a choice between Galbadia and you, the SeeD track students will want you."

"What about Galbadia's own headmaster?"

"Martine was unpopular even when he _was_ in charge. And I doubt anyone's been officially put in as new headmaster. Maybe some Galbadian military shmuck claimed it, but half the students there won't follow that. Even before Martine left, there were talks of getting him to step down."

"And what about the other half of the student body?"

"As good as Galbadian soldiers," Irvine replied. "Give em' a choice—they either stay in Garden under you or join the military. G-Garden hasn't been what it was intended for in years. This is the chance to change that."

"I don't think I have that much power, Irvine…" Yes, Squall was very uncomfortable.

"Garden was erected as a means to create SeeD, G-Garden included. You're in charge of SeeD now. You're the _only_ person with the power. Besides, what will happen if Galbadia claims G-Garden? What else will they move on? Sure, their military may be messed up now, but they'll figure it out. They were causing problems even before all this. By all rights, you—and Laguna for that matter—have every reason to put sanctions on everything Galbadia does."

Which was true. Galbadia were the aggressors—they put Ultimecia in power through Edea. Ever since the end of the previous sorceress war, they'd been causing trouble all over the world. As it was then, they were weak. Which meant that places like Timber and Dollet would be vying to take advantage of the situation anyway. Maybe even Winhill, which had been occupied since before the _previous_ sorceress war.

They weren't just dealing with the consequences of their war, but of the one that had come before as well.

"You ask me," Irvine said, "Galbadia should be stripped of its military entirely and forced to pay for all the damage they've done down to the last cent."

Squall's eyebrows twitched. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Irvine smirked. "It isn't just in places like Timber and Dollet that the word 'revolution' has been floating around in regards to Galbadia's government."

Which was something Squall wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get involved in. The military occupations, maybe, but Irvine had said it himself that general consensus among students was half and half, let alone the actual population. For all those who would support him, there would be those that would disagree. Step in too far and he might end up in a place he didn't want to be.

SeeD was a force to be paid for—meant to be neutral. He knew it was impossible to be completely unbiased in the current situation, not with how much help the world needed and what had been done to Garden itself, but he wasn't about to dictate the politics of other governments. He was Commander of Balamb Garden. And maybe, through that, Trabia and Galbadia Garden for the time being—if that was how things played out—but he wasn't going to take charge of everything. He wouldn't even know how, for one, and didn't want to as another point. He'd help out where he deemed appropriate, but—unless SeeD was hired—Galbadia had to sort out some of its own mess.

"Let's just focus on Galbadia Garden for the time being," Squall decided. "As of now, we don't know anything about what's happening with the G-Military or government. And, to be frank, that's not SeeD's responsibility unless we're hired.

"I'll push your transfer through, Irvine. You'll be a SeeD. And I may need your assistance whenever we do locate G-Garden, so be prepared for that." Irvine nodded. "We're SeeDs, not revolutionaries. Please keep that in mind."

"I know," he replied, that typical lax expression dropping back into place. "I'm just saying that, when push comes to shove, you might have to step in."

"Even if I did, do you really think that forcing Galbadia to go bankrupt would aid one side of the coin or the other?"

"Heh, maybe not," Irvine shrugged. "But they should be forced to give up their occupations and decrease their military."

"We'll see…"

"Hey, I'm just voicing my opinion." Irvine raised his hands in an innocent fashion. "I'm gonna be a Balamb Garden resident, so it's hardly gonna be my concern. But, as someone who lived in Galbadia, I figured it'd probably be good for you to know how I felt."

"Thanks," Squall said flatly, which only had Irvine laughing again. "If I need anymore 'advice,' I'll be sure to ask you."

"Of course, Commander." His salute was almost too rigid to be serious, before it was followed by more chuckling. "And really, thanks," he added at the end. "For agreeing to let me stay."

"Sure." Squall nodded. "Send Zell in on your way out."

Sharing in short farewells, Squall glanced up at the nearby clock during the few moments he was alone, already feeling exhausted despite it only being eleven in the morning. Rubbing his forehead, he only looked up once he heard he double doors open and close again. Bounding around the lift shaft, Zell was all seriousness as he stood straight and, once again, offered a perfect salute.

"You don't have to be so formal when it's just the two of us," Squall said, voice as unadorned as ever.

"Uh, sorry." Fidgeting some, Zell slowly lowered his hand to his side. "I just, like, really respect you man, that's all. Not everyone woulda handled what got thrown your way as well as you did."

Another compliment. Another reason? For the trust?

Squall was still lost on how to handle it…

"Thank you, Zell. I appreciate that." Or so he told himself.

"No problem!" Smiling wide, Zell pounded his fists together. "So what can I do ya for, Commander?"

Was Squall the only one that didn't enjoy the title?

"I actually have a special job for you," he started, pushing himself away from the desk. He could tell by how attentive Zell was that he was listening closely. Yes, Zell had his faults—loud ones to be specific—but he'd more than proven himself capable and, above all of them, willing to go beyond to get the job done. Yes, he sometimes lost control of his words and emotions, which grated on Squall, but that didn't make him a bad SeeD. Not by a long shot. "It's concerning Rinoa."

"Rinoa?" Based on the way his brows furrowed, that hadn't been what Zell had expected.

"As it turns out, I'm going to be…" Squall sighed, "very busy. Probably for some time. And while I want to…" He wanted to be at her side constantly, really, but that just wasn't realistic. Not with what he had on his plate. "The point it, she's a sorceress and attitudes toward her aren't all that great at the moment. I can't be at her side twenty-four seven…"

"You're worried about her?" Zell asked.

Gritting his teeth, Squall turned his gaze to the side. "Of course I'm worried about her. Everyone knows she's a sorceress." They hadn't managed to keep that under wraps. "And it's not like she's a member of Garden." What few times she had stayed in Garden, all she'd done was follow him around every moment she got. It wasn't her home—it was new to her. "Already anti-sorceress sentiment is brewing, and even if it wasn't, people are still wary."

"Do you think that… that maybe she should leave?" Zell asked.

"No." Squall shook his head sharply. "This is the safest place for her, I think. Besides, I don't… I don't want her anywhere that I can't easily reach. At least, not until all of this calms down."

"Right…"

"I want you to stay close to her, Zell," Squall finally divulged, though where he'd been heading wasn't all that surprising. "I know it may sound a little drastic, but I don't want her going anywhere without you knowing about it. I can't… I can't be as attentive to her as I want to be, not like this. But a lot of people have suffered because of what the sorceresses have done—there are a lot of hard feelings…"

"I get it, Squall," Zell assured. "I'm not saying I disagree with you. But… what about what Rinoa wants? Have you talked to her about this?"

"No." He shook his head. "But she's not stupid—she'll figure it out. And I know she's… I know she's afraid. She doesn't want to be in a place where people avoid her, or where others are afraid of her. And aside from your other qualifications, I know she and you get along. I don't… I don't want you to stalk her, but just… know where she is."

"Like a bodyguard?"

"I suppose. I'll talk to her about it, of course, but I think it'll be fine. And, well…" Squall ran his hand through hair. "There are only so many people I would trust to do this. Like I said, I'd do it myself, but… I think I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping her safe from the rest of the world, let alone those inside Garden walls." He met Zell's gaze. "I realize it's a bit below your paygrade, but…"

"Being the bodyguard for a sorceress is hardly below my paygrade," Zell replied simply, managing a grin. "You trusted me to protect Edea in Esthar and I'm happy to do the same for Rinoa. I'm always armed and ready, and Rinoa's fun besides. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Squall grunted in agreement. "She doesn't have a room yet, but I'll put her in the one beside yours."

"Really? You're putting her in a dorm room?"

Squall didn't understand. "Where else would she stay?"

"Oh, I dunno," Zell looked around the office. "Here. With you."

"I don't stay here," Squall replied. "I still live in the dorms." Just like everyone else.

"Yeah, but, like, you're gonna move up here, right?" It was where Cid had stayed, after all. Though it was an office, off to the side was a door that led into the quarters where the headmaster had once lived. Were he being honest, Squall hadn't even considered moving—wasn't exactly high on his priority list. Besides, it wasn't like he needed a bigger room or something.

"I hadn't… planned on it…"

"Dude, you can't stay in the dorms," Zell reasoned, acting quite as though he knew better (which Squall did not appreciate). "You're the Commander, like, officially. And, I mean, you're also you. Can you imagine how many people are gonna be bothering you if you stay down there?"

Squall hadn't thought of that.

"Besides, this room's up here and so is the office—might as well be used by someone and seein' as you're the head honcho around here."

As if he needed another reminder. "I hadn't thought of it that way," he admitted. He supposed he'd have to think it over more fully when he had the chance. "Where I'm staying aside, what makes you think that's where Rinoa would stay?"

"Uh, because aren't you guys, like, a thing?"

Despite how silly he knew it was, Squall felt his cheeks warm slightly at the comment. Throw him into battle, make him deal with people he didn't like, promote him, fine, he'd deal with it. But… relationships? He wasn't exactly all that experienced. In fact, he had no experience. At all. In anything.

The kiss he'd dared to go for with Rinoa the night before had been his first ever—that he could remember anyway. And he'd honestly been doing a pretty good job of not thinking about it thus far (had it been okay? He had no idea).

"I didn't know that implied we'd be… sharing quarters…" he said, hoping Zell didn't notice the slight flush on his face and thankful that, even if he did, he didn't bring it up (unlike certain other people Squall knew would have).

"Well, I guess if this was like normal dating, you wouldn't," Zell acknowledged. "But, like, you really think she's gonna wanna stay in the dorms? Especially if you're up _here_? Besides, if you're gonna be as busy as you say, wouldn't her staying with you be the best way to spend time together? And, I mean, then I don't have to somehow keep surveillance on her room when she's asleep."

None of which Squall had thought about. He supposed it probably would be safer to have her upstairs, and would give her someplace to go that wasn't surrounded by hundreds of other students with only a door for a barrier. After all, he didn't know anything about being a sorceress or any effects it could have on her, if there were any.

Even if he wasn't staying in the same room with her, maybe it'd be better all the way around if she was put up in the third floor quarters.

"I'll discuss that with her too," he finally decided, not at all looking forward to the conversation. He was actually quite nervous about seeing Rinoa in general after what had happened at the party. It'd seemed like the right moment to "make his move," as Irvine would say, but he supposed he could have been wrong.

Maybe it was better not to think about it.

"Awesome!" Zell pumped his fist. "I'll get right on keeping track of her then. Don't you worry a bit Squall—she'll be safe so long as I'm around."

"That was my intention." If there'd been even a small bit of sarcasm in his voice, he wasn't sure Zell had registered it.

A knock on the door interrupted them a second later, Xu entering within the moment.

Right, because his day was never-ending.

Zell was dismissed shortly after, Squall prepared to watch the rest of his day waste away from behind the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll update *shrugs*


End file.
